Second Chances
by OliviaKate22
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts for her final school year, when she is chosen to be the school's Perfect and her partner is none other Draco Malfoy. Sharing everything with him, dorm, responsibilities and pass trauma. She learns to care for him and help him to get a Second Chance for his life.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping off the train at the school platform, in her Hogwarts robes, like it was another school year. She didn't have the same feeling like she usually had when she starts a new school year. Maybe because her boyfriend and best friend didn't return to school this year with her. She was the only one to return out of their friends. Everything looks the same from before the Battle of Hogwarts, the school was resorted the bodies of the dead laid to rest.

Nothing felt the same after that day.

And she was alone in this school year. Head Master McGonagall wrote her a letter asking her if she would come back this year and help get the school back to normal.

 _"Normal?! Blimey we never had a normal school year."_ Ron told her after she read the letter twice before reading it out loud for Harry and Ron. She waiting for a couple of days before giving the newest Head Master her answer. She stayed with at the Burrow with Weasley after the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry. She felt safe there, but knew she could not stay there forever, if they were to move on she needed to take the step and moving on with the grieving processes. Truly only joy that was at the Burrow was when Harry and Teddy with him.

Ron asked her not to go and to stay with him, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Help rebuilt the school name and reputation back to what it was before Harry Potter and Voldemort began their fight.

There she was, Hermione Jean Granger prepared for the next school year.

Walking into the Great Hall, there was only two tables with the four houses banners above them. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff above one table, Gryffindor and Slytherin above the other.

Hermione taking a seat directly under the golden lion. Looking up at the staff table head of her, she got lost in imagines and moments. She was thrown back to the night of the battle, bodies of the death laying all over the Great Hall, hopelessness and darkness covering her. Suddenly she could not breathe. Feeling like she was falling through space, and the dead flashing before her.

"Miss. Granger after dinner would you have a cup of tea with me?" Said Head Master McGonagall pulling her from her dark thoughts. Hermione interlacing her fingers together and gently placing them in her lap and squeezing tightly her fingers. Holding together her composer, and quickly answering. "Of course, Head Master." Trying to the hide the shaking in her voice.

She not dare look around the Great Hall again, in fear that her moment of panic would take her again, instead she sat quietly with her hand in her lap staring mindlessly at the wood grain of the top of the tables.

After the Sorting ceremony was over and the first dinner had been eaten, carefully she stood and heading towards the staff table.

Once the Great Hall was empty, Head Master McGonagall standing beside Hermione, placing both of her hands-on top of Hermione's shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

"Miss. Granger how happy I am to see you." She told her, giving her a gently squeeze.

Hermione a little thrown off by her affectation action.

Head Master McGonagall leading them out of the Great Hall up several stair cases, and down a long hall way. _'Where is she taking me?'_ Hermione thought to herself as they walked.

"Password" Said the knight standing in the Portrait, concealing the hidden door way.

"Dracarys." Head Master McGonagall said.

They enter through the port hole, into a small common room. An oversized couch sat in front of the enormous fire place. With a small table for two behind of the back of the couch. Three doors that semicircle around the common room. Head Master motioning for Hermione to sit at on the couch.

"Miss. Granger, this will be your dorm for the Semester. I would like for you to be the Perfect for the school this year." McGonagall speaking while she conjured a tea pot, with two cups, milk and sugar.

"Your duties would be to help the Head Boy and Girl keep their houses in order, while handling any issues that could arise. If needed be you can always get help from the Professors. Other than that, you will arrange the school trips to Hogsmeade and keeping the parties after Quidditch matches from getting out of hand." McGonagall finally taking a sip of her tea.

"Wonderful. I am up for the task. Now can we discuss my class schedule, I would like to try and fit 8 classes in this year." Hermione told her setting her tea cup in the saucer on the coffee table in front of them. Not wanting to wait another minute, she was ready to dive in and take her mind off of everything else.

"Hermione there's another thing. You will have a someone working with you to manage all the duties. Keep in mind since Voldemort was defeat individuals have been trying to clean their name that once has been tarnished by association with Voldemort. I truly want to believe he is trying to do the right thing but he might need your guidance to keep him on the right path." McGonagall told her.

The panic starting to creep up, Hermione squeezing hands in her lap again. Fearing who her partner will be.

"Draco Malfoy, will be joining you later this evening. I know if you can manage Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy won't be a problem for you. Just keep in mind he is trying to make things right." McGonagall told her, placing her hand on top of the interlocked hands in her lap.

Hermione trying to keep her breath steady, though the panic and darkness getting a foot hold on her. The scar on her arm beginning to hurt.

"Hermione, you, all right?" McGonagall asking.

"Of course. I will keep an eye on him." Hermione told her.

McGonagall giving her an extra-long stare, before being completely satisfied with her answer.

"Well then, I will bid you a good night, and see you first thing in the morning to discuss your class schedule." McGonagall finally standing up to leave. Hermione stood as well, watching as the Head Master left out the port hole and the portrait swinging closed with a squeak.

Hermione steading herself before exploring the rest of the dormitory. Two bedrooms exactly the same, and one Bathroom in between the two rooms, with one shower.

" _Sharing a bathroom with Malfoy. This won't do."_ She thought to herself as she chooses a room to have. Finding her trunks and bags sitting at the foot of the bed of her chosen room.

She begun unpacking trying to put out all of the negative thoughts from her mind. She finding Ron's red sweater with his letter R stitched in the front of it. Pressing it to her face and inhaling his scent. Trying to control the wave of emotions that plaguing her body.

Deciding to not unpack. She undressed leaving her robes and uniform on the ground at the foot of her bed she pulls her favorite pair of grey sweats and pulling Ron's sweater over her head. She could not hold it together any longer, the tears falling from her eyes and leaving a trail down her cheeks. Her sobs making it difficult to breathe. She knew it would be hard coming back here, and dealing with the that occurred during the Battle. But now she is dealing with her own personal trauma. She hadn't thought about it since they were with Bill and Fleur at their beach house, after she was tortured by Draco's Aunt, Bellatrix.

Hermione tried everything to heal and remove the ugly word that is scarred into her skin. ' _Mudblood'_ Ron held her so tightly after they were capture. She tried everything in her power to forget what that evil woman did to her. Pinning her down to the floor as Draco and his mother watched as she was kicked and slapped and cursed her over and over again.

Hermione climbing under the covers and pulling them over her head as she cried herself to sleep.

Only felt like moments had pass when loud noises woke her from her sleep. She rolled from her bed, wand drawn as you pulled open her door, blinded from the light that flooded her darken room.

"Oi Granger, sorry to have waken you." Said nicely from the tall blonde hair man standing in the middle of their common room. He was wearing dark blue jeans and emerald green sweater.

"No worries. Just wasn't sure if it was you." She said little embarrassed by the fact she was in her pjs and her hair probably looked like a lion's mane. "Your room is over there, and the bathroom is here." She pointing to each of the doors, using the door frame to hide herself from his eyes.

"Just the one loo?" He asked, a shocked express covering his face.

"Yes." She told.

"If anything, I will go the Slytherin dorms to shower." Draco being overly nice.

Hermione taken back from how Draco is talking to her, nicely and being kind to her. Maybe he is trying to go down another path. A better path.

"I don't think that will be a problem." She told him, trying be genuinely nice to him.

"Well I am gonna be off to bed. See you in the morning." Draco pulling his trunk across the floor to him room closing the door behind him.

Hermione closing her own door and climbing back in bed. Thinking how much different Draco looked without the darkness following him. She wonders if this partnership could be a good thing, maybe he could be a good guy. Falling asleep curling herself into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**I threw my first chapter out there to see what type of response I would get. It has been pretty positive and so I quickly wrote the next chapter. The story won't just be from Hermione point of view. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or anything that belongs in the wizarding world.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco Point of View

The next morning before the sound of running water woke him from his dreamless sleep. Rolling onto his back he laying there for a long second, regaining his bearings before deciding what he was going to do next. Taking extra-long to get out of bed, standing on his feet, in long pen strip pajamas with no shirt on. Opening his trunk, and start hanging his clothes up in the wardrobe. Stacking non-school clothes on the chest of drawers. When the sound of water stopped, and a quiet sound of humming started to echo from the bathroom.

 _'Granger sings in the shower.'_ Draco thought to himself as he pulls together his items he would need to take a shower next. Pulling a v-neck shirt over his head before opening his door and tossing his towel over his shoulder.

Draco was caught by surprise when a toweled body and head ran from the bathroom across to the other door quickly closing it. Taking a second and examining the common room to make sure the coast is clear.

The bathroom looked as if it was untouched, and smell of something flowery and sweet. _'One way_ _of starting the morning.'_ As he began to shower.

Once he was finished with his shower he came out dressed in his school uniform, only thing missing was his tie and robes.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, looking like she was going through her school supplies and arranging it in her school bag.

"Good Morning Granger." Draco said cheerfully.

"Good Morning." She said, though not turning to look at him. The feeling of uncertainty filled his stomach.

"Everything ok?" He questions. Coming around the arm of the couch, wanting to look at her face, ensure she was ok.

"Yes. I... I didn't expect you to be awake so early." She told him. Still looking down at her supplies and not at him. Having the feeling she was embarrassed.

"Oi. I didn't see anything if that helps." Draco telling her trying to ease her mind. Though he clearly did see the back of her bare shoulders.

Finally, she looking up from her school supplies and at him. Her big brown eyes staring right through him, as if she could read his thoughts.

"Thank you, it does. I will be more discreet next time." She says returning to her task at hand.

"Or I will sleep longer." He told her, seeing how truly beautiful she really is. He had his fair share of girlfriends and girls that were attracted to him. But never really ever desiring them. Now standing in front of someone that he uses to fill him with hate because of her blood status, and he feels something completely different, something he has never felt before for someone. Not even Pansy Parkinson, his once longtime girlfriend.

"I will see you at breakfast, I am not sure what McGonagall will need from us this morning but I will let you know." She told him, closing her school bag and walking towards the port hole. Before turning around one last time, giving him a smile before leaving through the door way.

' _Wow'_ He thought to himself as he went to hurry to get his school bag together. If he could he would go now and caught up with her before she got to the Great Hall.

Pulling on his robes over his shoulders and grabbing his tie. Lastly grabbing his book bag before leaving out of the common room and down the hallway to the Great Hall.

Finally meeting with Hermione in the foyer of the Great Hall.

"Have you seen McGonagall yet?" He questions, trying to not sound out of breath.

"No, not in the last 3 minutes since I saw you last." She told him, both entering the Great Hall.

The enormous room went silent when they enter. No one spoke, just watched as they took their seats side by side at the table their Houses shares. Draco looking around at the end of his table and no one he recognized from his year had returned. From what he could tell only First and Second years had returned this year. In total there was only 15 students sitting at his House table. Though noting that all the house tables sat together and was extremely low in student attendance. Then noticing how everyone was staring at him and whispering about him, he assumed. It wasn't the first time that this has happened, but this time it bothers him.

Durning breakfast he sat in complete silences while he ate, every once and a while glancing over at Hermione seeing what she was eating and what she was reading in the Daily Prophet while she ate.

"Malfoy do you want to join me for a meeting with the Head Master?" She asking him, her eyes only on him.

"Sure." He stood up grabbing his bag, and holding out a hand to help her from seat. Both of them being quiet as they walked past a handful of Slytherin students.

"Blood traitor." A boy with brown hair said as they walked by.

Draco stopping and standing still. Debating what to do, he would usually would leash out and say something mean, but he didn't believe in Pure Blood magic anymore. He felt after seeing the amount of pain and death that Voldemort in flicked on everyone he didn't want to see any more pain. He took a deep breath and continued to walk with Hermione.

"That wasn't very nice." She said once they were out of the Great Hall.

"No, it wasn't." He said trying not to snap at her.

They walked quickly down the Hallway towards the Head Master office. When Madam Pomfrey walking towards them, when she began to wave at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful that you returned this year." She told him, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Yes ma'am, how is everything at St. Mungo's?" Draco asking her.

"Everything is going good. I could use your help in the infirmary this year, I could have you come in during one of your free periods." Madam Pomfrey giving him a knowing look.

"Yes, I am about to see Head Master about my schedule, I will ensure its added." Draco told her, he could see Hermione face drop with shock.

"Great I will see you soon then." Madam Pomfrey patting him on the shoulder, before continuing down the hallway.

"I must ask, what did you do at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asks, Draco sensing her walking closer to him.

"After everything last year, I needed to do something different. I found out that St Mungo's needed volunteers so I went and volunteer there for the holiday." Draco told her proudly.

"Wow, what did your parents have to say about that?" She asks trying to watch his face.

"I left after everything happen. I have been living in a muggle hotel if you could believe it, in London." He told her.

"Draco that is amazing." Hermione told him, placing a hand on his arm. A jolt of electricity shot through him by her touch.

"Thank you." He said, Hermione's hand gone, but her hand print still burning against his skin.

"What did you do while working there?" She asks. Draco realizing how easy it was to talk to her.

"I registered patients, took patients to their rooms, assistant the healers whenever they needed it. I really helped with anything and everything they needed." He finishes telling her.

"That is great. Madam Pomfrey sounded like you did a good job." She told him, he could her leaning towards her.

"I enjoyed myself." He told her, liking how intended she was being to him, actually listening to him.

They approached the Gargoyle that jumped out of the way and a stair case started to ascend. Spiraling around first Hermione stepped on and then he followed her. He would follow her for the rest of his life. That thought shocking himself that he thought and like it.

Hermione knocked on the wooden door to the Head Master Office. "Come in" echoed from within the office.

Both enter the Head Master office, both have visited this office before for different reasons, never together like this.

"Good Morning Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy please come in and take a seat." McGonagall told them.

"Everything all right, when you arrived last night?" McGonagall asking him.

"Yes, thank you for letting me arrive as late as I did." He told her, sitting in the arm chair next to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, your schedule first. You said you would like to eight classes this semester, I looked over your classes you have already taken and the classes that still remain you need to finish school, and you only have five classes that you need to take. So, you will have more than one free period, but during that time you can fill it working with a professor or really anything you want. There isn't much that you haven't taken." McGonagall told her.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping to keep myself busy with classes this year." Hermione told her voice saddened.

"You still can, you can even assist me with things around the school and maybe even writing about the daily activities that have been occurring at the school, maybe even sent it in the Daily Prophet. Think of it as preparing for whatever job you choose after school." McGonagall telling her, looking from Hermione to Draco.

"Yes, of course." Hermione agreeing to being McGonagall assistant when she wasn't in class.

"Marvelous. Now you Mr. Malfoy you only need five classes as well to finish the school year. I heard about your work at St. Mungo's would you like to fill your free periods with working with working Madam Pomfrey?" She asks him.

"Yes. I would be fine with that." He told her, feeling Hermione eyes on him.

"Now on to the fun stuff, I will need both of you to plan the Hogsmeade trips for the year as well as activities to do for the Holiday Break in December. And Quidditch will start up at the end of the month. Mr. Malfoy will you be playing this year?" McGonagall questioning him.

"I haven't deicide yet." He told her. Truthfully, he loves to fly and play quidditch but it wasn't the same. His father wanted him to play, even bought the whole team new broom sticks to get him on the team. Then it became something entirely different, he wasn't playing because he wanted too but because he was forced too. Maybe he could learn to love the game again without his father in the picture forcing him to do things in a way he would never do them.

"Just let me know, if not you can help Madam Hooch with the scheduling of quidditch practice and games." McGonagall told them. "That's all I have for you two. Here are your class schedules and Miss. Granger, I will see you later today." She finished telling them handing them parchment with their individual schedules on it.

Draco standing and walking towards the door first, and holding the door open wide for Hermione to walk out first. Once again, he following her down the stair case.

"I have spells and enchantments this morning. You?" Hermione asking him. She looks up at him with her wide brown eyes staring only at him, her mouth slightly open, her lips bright pink. That feeling returning within him, a spark making him want to be closer to her.

"I have herbology this morning." He told her disappointed that he won't spend the rest of his morning with her.

"What do you have after Lunch?" She asks quickly.

"I have Potions with Slughorn. You?" He said rather too hopeful.

"Me too, I will see you then." She told him before walking away. Draco having to go in the opposite direction, down to the grounds and into the greenhouses for his class. As he made his way mindlessly down to his class, his thoughts only on Hermione. He could not shake her from his mind. If he was trying to do better, maybe he could end up with her or someone like her. After all she is smart and once you get pass the know it all mouth she was gorgeous. The craziest thought occurs to him, his mouth on hers, what would she taste like on his lips. Draco stopping in the hallway. _'Where in the Hell are these thoughts coming from?'_ He thought to himself as he started to walk again towards his class.

Finally getting to his class, the smell of dirt and earth reminding him that his has class, not the time to daydream about kissing Hermione Granger.

"Oi, Mr. Malfoy, welcome. Come in Come in. You are conjoined with my third-year class. I will have you working over here with plant that have medicinal uses. I want you to identify the plants and describe what their use is for." Madam Sprout ushering him to the opposite end of the class room away from the other students.

"Yes, Professor." Draco told her, starting to do his classes work and ignoring the curious eyes that watched him.

The rest of the morning he learned about the plants that could heal and ease the pain. He sniffed the plants and rubbed his fingertips against the glossy leaves.

By the end of class, he had finished with his assignment and began cleaning the dead leaves and sticks out of the potted soil. Putting it in compose pile.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. If you are all finished with your school work, I will see you next class time." Madam Sprout dismissing him early to lunch.

Draco found himself lost in thought as you let his feet guide him to the Great Hall for Lunch. This year was a handful of first for him. First time he didn't have a group of friends that followed him around everywhere he went. The first time he didn't have a girlfriend to meet his every need. First time he actually cared about his future and thought about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. The first time he wanted someone that he could not have. For the first time he was the outsider.

Draco choosing to take the seat next to Hermione like he had for breakfast. She greeted him with a smile.

"How was your class?" He asks her, returning the smile.

"It was good. And yours?" She returning the question to him. Hermione sitting with her spells book in front of her and parchment taking notes from the book. She looking up at him from her note taking.

"Good, I feel like I smell like dirt." He told her, serving food onto his plate.

She did something he didn't expect her to do. She leans over closer to him, only inches away from his face and hers, she sniffed him.

"No, not like dirt." She told him confidently with a giggle in her voice.

"Thanks." Him told her before digging into his plate of food.

The owls coming through the window and dropping the mail off to its students.

With a loud thump, Hermione received a thick package. She opened it quickly.

"Look at you Granger, someone loves you. From your parents?" Draco teasing her.

She stops opening the package, pausing and looking down.

"Malfoy my parents aren't in the picture anymore." She told him in a quiet sad voice. Before closing her book and stacking it on top of the package, quickly slinging her school bag over her shoulder and hurrying away from the table and out of the Great Hall.

 _'Shit_ ' he thought to himself as he watches her leave. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he follow her. Should he just finish eat his lunch. He never had to deal much with crying girls before. He didn't like making her upset. He quickly ate the food on his plate, deciding he would run by their dorm and see if should in there and if anything, she will be in potions next period.

Draco rushing out of the Great Hall and up the stair case, taking the steps by two, and turning down the hallway that leads to their dorm room.

"Dracarys." He shouts at the portrait, the portrait swinging open. He quickly entered the common room. He gracefully moving towards her closed bed room door. Taking a deep breathe, before knocking on her door.

"Granger are you in there?" He asks. Waiting a moment before knocking again, after she didn't reply.

"Granger?" He says much louder this time.

Still no answer. Not waiting to make her madder, he chooses to not go in her room and leaving her door closed. And leaving their dorm.

He rushing towards the potions class, still worrying about Hermione. Finally, reaching his class and seeing Hermione sitting at a table with three other Gryffindor seventh year students. The table next to them was a table with two Ravenclaw seventh year students and the third table sat only one Hufflepuff seventh year. Clearly knowing where he was going to sit. _'Is this all of the seventh years that returned to school this year.'_ He wonders. If he could not get any special attention from Hermione, he was going to have to get it from a younger class mate, from the looks of his fellow seventh years.

Draco looking at over at Hermione, seeing her face was red and she was not making eye contact with him. He didn't know what happen. Did something happen with her parents? He wasn't sure but he didn't like seeing her sad. He enjoys talking to her and seeing her smile. But he wasn't sure what he could do to make this better.

He try's the whole entire class period to listen to what Professor Slughorn was teaching them, but his mind kept finding his thoughts back to Hermione.

After class he watches as Hermione leaves the classroom. Wanting to talk to her but the possibilities diming as she rounding the corner. She looking over her shoulder at him before disappearing down the other hallway. Maybe there is hope for him.

His next period he was spending with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. First, she had him restock the medical trays and carts. When a first-year girl from Ravenclaw came in feeling home sick, Madam Pomfrey giving her some kind words of advice and a motherly hug, before sending her back to class, asking Draco if he would escort her.

Draco leading the young girl down the hall, when he was abruptly stop.

"I would be careful who you hang out with. He's a Death Eater." A fifth-year Gryffindor boy telling the young girl, but staring down Draco with his two friends on either side of him.

"Cassie, do you know the rest back to your classroom?" Draco asking the young girl, becoming aware she was stepping away from him and becoming scared.

She shook her head up and down, telling him 'Yes' as she went down the hallway leading to her class.

Draco turning to fifth-year boy, and his friends. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Draco not breaking his eye contact with the boy who spoke to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a Death Eater meeting somewhere?" The boy stepping into Draco face.

"I am a Hogwarts's Perfect, you will return to your class now!" Draco raising his voice.

"You going to make me go back to class Death Eater?" The boy pushing Draco's chest.

Draco seeing only red, his father uses to push him around whenever he Draco did something he didn't like.

Draco pushing the fifth-year to the ground, "I am not a Bloody Death Eater!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" "MR. Malfoy!" Both Head Master McGonagall and Hermione yelling at him.

Draco standing up fixing his robes and sleeking back his hair with his fingers, before reaching down to pull the fifth-year to his feet.

"Mr. Moore are you alright?" McGonagall rushing over.

"Yes, Head Master." The fifth-year answering her.

"Mr. Moore, Mr. Grey and Mr. Peterson please return to class." McGonagall order them.

The three boys hurrying off towards their classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, I expected more from you." McGonagall told him before turning on her heels and leaving him and Hermione alone.

The look of disappointment masks her face. He didn't know what to say, he choosing to walk away, back to the infirmary. Feeling disappointed in himself. Now he will never make it right with her. His chances with her just went out of the window.

Get angry with himself, slapping the nearest column he walks by and grunting in frustration.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking through the empty halls. ' _Everyone should be in their dorms.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she walking back from the library. She spent the most of her evening with McGonagall, clearing up the situation that occurred in the hallway with Malfoy earlier. After that she went to library and started on her homework for the week.

With the larking thoughts of Draco in the back of her mind. ' _Moore was a jerk to Draco. Draco has been taking comments from everyone all day, no wonder he reacted the way he did. I shouldn't had jumped to conclusions earlier. Draco just needs someone to be on his side, after-all he has changed. I should be there for him, and not think of what he use to act like.'_ She thought to herself walking towards her common room.

"Dracarys." She told the Knight as the picture swung away from the wall.

Stepping through the port hole, trying to balance her mountain of books in her arms before spilling them on the ground.

"Shit" Hermione saying under her breath.

"Let me help." Draco saying, walking over to the dozens of books covering the floor.

Being startled that he was there in the common room. _'Of course, he is here. He technically lives here too.'_ She thought herself. Being shock again by his kindness. She caught him smiling. _'Is he laughing at me?'_ She thought to herself.

"Draco, I was looking for you." She told him, both placing the books on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Then taking a seat on the couch. Draco sitting in the armchair closest to her.

"Why?" He went from smiling to confused.

"I- I am sorry, about earlier." She watching his face, seeing how he sat up straighter when she was speaking. "We heard the exchange from around the corner then seeing Moore on the floor. And I don't know what I was thinking. They were being mean, and you were just doing the duties of a Perfect." She said again. The butterflies in her stomach were zipping around, from the way Draco was looking at her. He was starting directly into her eyes. Feeling like he could see into her soul and read her thoughts. Her thoughts about him.

"I lost my cool earlier. And I shouldn't have done what I did. He pushed all the wrong buttons and... I …. I should have handled myself better." He told her, in a soft tone.

It made her feel like she was going to come unglued the way he spoke to her. She leans over listening him talk to her.

"We all have our moments. We just have to learn from them." She told him, leaning in closer over the armrest towards him. Her hair from behind her hair to covering her face and laying in front of her shoulder.

"I will apologize to Moore tomorrow. Also, Hermione I promise that I will control my temper better. After all I am your partner and you need to rely on me and not worry that I will snap next time." He said using his hands to speak, he repositioned himself in the armchair, inching closer to the edge of the chair.

"I know you will do your best." She told him. When the crackle of the fire, causing them to break eye contact. As a pink tone flooding across her cheeks. The feelings of shyness, embarrassment, curiosity and wonder clouded her mind.

"I'm gonna head to bed. First day back wore me out." He told her, getting to his feet. Hermione peering up at him as he stands, looking down at her. "Good night." Breaking their eye contact, and stepping off towards his room. She watching as he left the room and with a soft click of the door closing.

Her whole body felt like it is on fire. She never felt like this before. Yes, the butterflies appeared in her stomach before when Ron kissed her, but she never felt like she was on fire just by looking at someone. _'There's no way I have feelings for Draco. I don't like Draco? Well I like this Draco. But not like, like him, like him.'_ She thought to herself, questioning her feelings for her boyfriend Ron and what she just felt with Draco.

Then thinking of her boyfriend Ron, Hermione remembering she did get a package from him earlier today. Reaching into her bag she pulling the thick package from it and laying it on the table in front of her. Untying the knot of the twine from and unwrapping the package. Inside is a book, leather bond, turning the hard cover open and finding a folded piece of parchment within the first page.

 **Hermione,**

 **I know I am have been missing you since you left. I thought you might be missing me.**

 **Ron**

She reread the letter again, before flipping to the second page of the book and seeing pictures of Harry, Ron and herself in the middle, from the first few years at school, then some from the summer holidays she would spend at the Burrow. Couple pages into it the book was from the summer before last, at Fleur and Bill's wedding and while they are looking for the Horcruxes'. Looking through the pages she smiled, and she started missing her friends. Setting the book on top of one of the stacks of her school books, she took out her quill and pulling some parchment from her notes and start writing a letter back to Ron.

 _Ron-_

 _I miss you. Harry and Ginny as well. School isn't the same without you guys. McGonagall made me School Perfect. I will let you know when our Hogsmeade trips are so, you can come visit then._

 _Hermione._

She didn't know what else to say, and she felt like she was hiding the fact Draco was the other School Perfect. She didn't want to hear him complain about Draco or have him be overprotective of her because of him. After all she did believe that Draco has changed and felt the need to be protective of him. Folding the letter up, she will send it out tomorrow. She laying down on the couch with her Advance Spells textbook and starting to read the chapter for her next class.

Draco paced the width of his sleeping quarters. Replaying his conversation with Hermione, she apologizing for her thinking he was still the guy he was before. But he could not get out of his head the way she looked at him, big round eyes and the way she fidgets with her hands and fingers as she spoke. He fought the urge to tuck the loose curls that nearly covering her face behind her ear. Wanting to feel her soft curls on his fingertips. The ticking of the clock that sat on the bed side becoming louder, drawing him from his deep thoughts and becoming more aware of the time.

Seeing that the hand of the clock indicating that it was 10 pass midnight. Wondering if the self-proclaim bookworm was still awake in the common room. He hadn't heard her door close to her room. Quietly opening his door to the common room and stepping out, he saw the open stacked books on the coffee table with parchment laying on top and a book laying on the floor. Hermione laying along the couch, her arm being used as a pillow and her legs curl into her stomach. Still wearing her school uniform. Though the fire was still going, he was afraid that she was cold sleeping without any covers.

Pulling the wool blanket that hung over the arm chair, unfolding the heavy blanket and draping it over the sleeping beauty. Trying to be careful and slowly covering her small figure, not wanting to wake her. That urge to lay his finger tips on her cheek becoming more difficult to resist. He felt a strong pull towards her, like force pulling him to her and he was fighting to not lay on the oversized couch with her. He let a loud sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut, and walking back into his room.

 _'Why does she have this effect on me?'_ He thought to himself as he unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it and his pants to the floor and leaving in a pile. Pulling the sheet back on from his bed, as he climbs under them only in his boxers.

 _Those curly brown hair sprawled over the pillow next to him, her warm, naked skin pressing against his as her sleepy breath passes across his bare chest. Her head pressed into his shoulder as they slept together in his bed without any clothes on. His arm wrapped around her body cupping the top of her hip bone. Inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers rising from her skin and hair. Her smooth leg hooking over his, pressing her stomach against the top of his side. One arm draping across his torso as his other hand holding her closer to him. Craning his neck to look at her sleeping face, and pressing his lips to her forehead._

Startling himself from his dream, his dream about him sleeping with Hermione in that way. He wanted it, he wanting her in that way, so badly. Realizing his true feelings for her, he just didn't know how to tell her or show her.

Looking at the clock that sat on his side table. It was only 5:00 a.m., it was early enough to maybe sneak in the bathroom before Hermione woke up. His body was screaming for a cold shower, before he saw her. The last person he had gotten laid was with Pansy and that was almost a year ago, now he could only imagine Hermione on his arm and in his bed.

Quickly getting out of bed, Draco quietly tip toed from his room into the common. Pausing to see Hermione still asleep on the couch with the blanket covering her. The flashes of his dream coming to the front of his mind and his body responding to his need to feel her. Pulling himself from the sight of her and into the bathroom. Starting to run the water, without testing the temperature his jumped into Clawfoot tub and having the icy cold water covering his body. The thoughts and imagines of her from his dreams and from yesterday play over and over again. ' _Have to work this one work on my own.'_ He thought to himself and he turned the water from cold to hot.

High pitch squeaking of turning faucets waking Hermione from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes awake, she is all suddenly filled with worry and panic. Internally freaking out that she was late for classes. Looking at her muggle watch seeing its only 5:30 in the morning. _'Oi, someone is up early this morning._ ' She thinks to herself, knowing that Draco is already up. Sitting up on the couch, wondering where this blanket came from while surveying her mess she fell asleep too.

The bathroom door swings open and a shirtless Draco stepping out. Hermione unable to look away. His hair is dripping wet and sleek back, his chest and stomach outlining his muscles and a towel wrapping around his waist.

"Morning." Draco speaks cheerfully, as he makes it to his bedroom.

The imagine of him, half naked seared into her brain now. The butterflies now awake and returning as they fluttering around her stomach. Remembering she has to get ready for class herself. Neatly stacking her books, parchment and folding the blanket and placing it over the back of the couch. Quickly she grabs a clean school uniform, bra and underwear from her room, before hurrying into the shared bathroom. The scent of citrus, herbs and musk overwhelm her. She is in complete awe of how wonderful Draco smells. Imagines of his half naked body and his scents cause her mind to picture him in the shower. Even though she is confronted with her first bathroom dilemma. Draco has left a blob of tooth paste on the counter, water all over the floor and his boxers hanging off of the towel rack. Which he used the last of the clean towels. Pissed she hangs her clothes and undergarments off the towel rack and a snatching up his boxers, before storming out of the bathroom.

Pounding on his bedroom door with an open hand. Her anger bubbling inside of her. She isn't going to live with a slob. Living in the girl's dormitories, the other girls cleaned up after themselves but after living with Ron and Harry for months on the run, she knows all too well that boys can be sloppy. She wasn't going to tiptoe around Draco's mess or pick up after him. All of her weight pushing forward as she beats on his door. When the door swings open, Draco on the other side, still shirtless and Hermione falling forward against his bare chest.

"Christ" Draco grunts, catching her and then holding her.

"Oi" Hermione gasped. "Sorry!" She begins to stand up right, though she like the feeling being in his arms and his chest. Just being held by him, he made her feel safe. Clearing her throat.

"Is there a reason your pounding on my door like a looney?" He asks nicely with a smile.

"Yes! Please next time you shower first clean up after yourself." She requests, holding his boxers out in between them.

"I am sorry." He takes the boxers from her. Still smiling at her.

"Could you leave me one towel to use?" She still fuming. Him smiling at her didn't help her anger.

"Sorry." Draco giving her a genuine remorseful look. "Anything else?"

"No, not at the moment." She turns on a heel heading back into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her and leaning against it. She couldn't believe that she fell through his door practically and was in his arms. She was touching his bare skin. Closing her eyes, taking a couple steady breaths before opening her eyes and the bathroom is completely clean. No tooth paste on the counter, the water on the floor gone and fresh towels hanging up. Hermione smiling feeling foolish that she just snapped at Draco for leaving a mess and now the bathroom is completely clean. How magic can make things more interesting.

Looking into the mirror checking for any fly-aways from her neatly twisted hair that is knotted on the top of her head. She was ready for her second day of class. Stepping out of the bathroom and knocking over her school books that are stacked up at the base of the bathroom door. They were neatly stacked on the coffee table this morning.

"Would you please clean up after yourself." Draco is leaning against the back of the couch watching her making a mess of her school books. Then beings to laugh. She starts laughing too. Looking at each other, she realizes Draco is making a joke of her freak out about the bathroom. Squatting down she starts stacking her books back up and Draco picks them up, moving gracefully around the couch and setting the books back.

"I am sorry." She sighs, sitting on the arm of the couch. Draco standing in front of her.

"It's no problem. Next time we will shower at the same time, no one is to blame for the mess." Draco says quickly. Shocked by his comment, Hermione's mouth pops up. Blinking several times, she could not think what to say.

"Is the brightest witch of our year lost for words?" He prompts her, giving her a raised eye brow look.

"No" She is stun by his shameless flirting. Draco rolling his eyes, seeing that she is at a loss for words.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" He asks her. Instead she nods her head up and down. Draco staring into her eyes, she seeing the different tones of gray staring back at her. She thought his eyes were light blue but in reality, his eyes are gray, and mesmerizing.

Mindlessly she gathered her parchment in her book bag, slinging it over her shoulder before gathering her books in her arms and following Draco to the door.

"After you Granger." Draco being the gentleman letting her exit first.


End file.
